Dark Night
by Narutorapegod
Summary: With the slightest reaches of freedom come dangers of their own. Uchiha Itachi wanted to get away, but went into the waiting jaws of a snake. There are worse things than death. Itachi Orochimaru Rape


**Dark nights**

Hello, and welcome to my first fic I will publish. I got inspiration for this from another story I read. Of this moment, I don't remember the name. Anyways, enjoy this story.

**Warnings:** This contains rape. It contains Yaoi. If you do not like these, then press the pretty green back button and go find something else.

~Edit: I Fixed the spelling!~

The Akatsuki base was close enough to see if one knew what to look for. Itachi dared not stray far. Not in fear, but rather, he cared not to be tracked down by his annoying teammate. If he stayed close enough that his chakra could be sensed, then he would be left alone. He now wondered in the woods towards his location. A clearing presented itself in all it's serenity and beauty to the man. Insects glided by in misshapen lines near the edge of a glistening pond that linked to a stream. The black haired man glided effortlessly across the surface of the clear pool of rippling water. Near the edge of the pool laid the source of the beautiful water. A water fall cascaded across the polished rocks, reflected the nights full moon in an eery blue glow.

Coal black eyes danced along the movements of the falling water, easily taking in their calming effects. He went to the misty plume of water, slipping behind it were a small cavern had formed from the corrosive water. The air was damp and cool behind the falling crystals of water. The ground, despite it's location, was rather dry, making it an ideal place for Itachi to relax. The adult slipped off his heavy cloak, laying it on the stone floor of the cave for some mild comfort. He sat atop the cloak, crossing his legs in a meditative pose. With a soothing breath, Itachi let his eyes close, slipping into a relaxed state of calm.

The serenity of the night was rudely interrupted as Itachi sensed another chakra nearing him. Itachi scowled softly, opening his eyes and bringing himself out of his trance. He needn't ask who it was that was in the cave with him. He could smell the vile sent of snake. He stood slowly, turning to face the other. He did not like this man at all. He in fact hated Orochimaru the most of the organization. The looks this man gave him frequently unnerved him, though he refused to show it. He especially hated being alone with the snake. He always came too close and invaded his space frequently.

"Don't get up, there's no need to be so formal." Orochimaru hissed, his tong slipping out his mouth in a snake like way. Itachi always wondered how the man managed to keep such a long tongue inside his mouth. Despite his curiosity, he took to keeping a weary eye on the snake, his sharingan instinctively being activated.

"Is that any way to great me Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru purred. The man moved closer to Itachi, a sick smirk on his pail features. Itachi remained still, knowing it was best to ignore him. If that vile being dared make a move against him, he was confident enough that he could fend the snake off.

Orochimaru began to circle Itachi, sizing the man up with a calculating eye. Itachi kept his focus on Orochimaru at all times. He would not let the seemingly innocent move make him drop his guard. Orochimaru stopped in front of Itachi, his eyes having an unrecognizable glow in them. Itachi blinked in shock, jumping back from the man. He knew instantly he had been too lax. He could already feel the effects of the poison. He should have known better that Orochimaru would stoop to biological warfare.

The snake had an immunity to certain poisons, one of which being nerve gas. The gas was odorless and only had a slight tint of color. Because of their dim surroundings, Itachi had missed it. The man struggled to remain on his feet as the effects took hold of him. His world began to spin as his body slowly became limp. Orochimaru donned a wicked grin, gliding next to Itachi. Said man glared with sharingan eyes, trying to catch the tricksters gaze. He would be damned if he was taken down so easily. But alas, he knew Orochimaru would not fall for such a simple trick.

Itachi's legs finally gave out, his limbs no longer having the control to hold him. He stumbled backwards. He mentally braced for impact, only to realize he had been caught by Orochimaru. Itachi glared daggers at the man, trying to move his arms in some defense. He felt no response, only making his mind race faster in possible ways to fight back.

"Bastard." Itachi growled, still trying to catch the other mans eyes.

"Don't be so upset Itachi-kun." Orochimaru purred, licking at the side of the younger mans neck. Itachi shuddered. He hated that tongue, and when this was over, he was going to rip it out. Itachi gasped softly when he felt Orochimaru's fangs sink deeply into his neck. Despite the pain, Itachi retaliated, bitting Orochimaru's ear with as much force as he could. It was really only a nibble, him having little control over his muscles.

The ebony haired Uchiha felt his eyes blur. He blinked a few times, trying to rid them of their darkening haze. He scowled, knowing Orochimaru had crumpled him further. Itachi felt anger bubble inside him as he desperately wanted to hit the man with all his might. The snake smirked down at the helpless Uchiha. He knew that the toxins he injected threw the bite were temporary, but he didn't need Itachi to be permanently blinded. In fact, all he needed was a few minutes.

Itachi felt his stomach churn as Orochimaru's hands glided across his body. Without a moments time of contemplation, he knew what Orochimaru's goals were. The Uchiha tried again to fight back, to struggle in some way, but only succeeded in flinching. Orochimaru grinned at the man prone form. Itachi's pail skin glowed with temptation that he now dared to take. He gently placed Itachi on his laid out cloak, not wanting to scratch such perfect skin. Itachi was now slowly slipping into desperation. There was only so calm one could stay in such a situation. He did not want Orochimaru to do this. He didn't want any one to do this.

He inwardly shuddered when he felt Orochimaru's pail fingers slither along his side, reaching the edge of his fishnet shirt. The snake slowly stuck his hands beneath the thin fabric like material. With swift speed, he pulled the garment away, taking care not to tare it. Orochimaru's tongue slipped from his mouth like a panting dog, barely containing himself. His nails dragged across Itachi's chest, causing thin red lines to form in pairs of five. Itachi scowled, glaring strait ahead, know the snakes general position. Orochimaru just smirked at the Uchiha's attempts of threatening him. The man was helpless, which was all the more attractive. He could slowly sense the fear, taste the sweet in the air that trickled along Itachi's neck.

The pail skinned creature dared to move his fingers to Itachi's nipples. The small red bumps were just too enticing to let be. Orochimaru first simply rubbed them, making the small nubs stiff. Itachi would have turned his head away, but he swore not to show weakness, this time was no exception. Orochimaru smirked, seeing how desperately Itachi was fighting with his urges and mental oaths. It was so cute to see the usually stoic man so flustered. The snake pinched sharply on the lumps, causing a small trail of blood to trickle from both. Itachi hissed softly under his breath, showing his dislike.

"Don't be so quick Itachi-kun. I've only just begun." Orochimaru taunted.

The snake was now growing impatient as he felt his problems below the belt worsen. He couldn't contain himself any longer. The teasing of Itachi was in turn teasing himself. His slightly blood stained hands quickly found their way to Itachi's black pants. The gold digits quickly swam under the clothing, slipping them away without remorse. Itachi felt his heart skip a beat. That was the last straw. Screw composing one self, screw being stoic, he was afraid. Itachi willed his limbs to move again. To his slight relief, they did move, but just barely. It was weak and pathetic, nothing worth worrying about.

Orochimaru smirked at the sight of Itachi trying to pull himself away.

_So intriguing. To think that he can move with so much poison in his system. _

The thought made Orochimaru giddy. He now had an Itachi who could barely fight back. It would be so much more fun now.

Orochimaru yanked Itachi back to the spot he had been before, the man having slipped away by about a foot during the snakes musing. Orochimaru took hold of Itachi's boxers, it being the last of the Uchiha's clothing. Two cold hands gripped the fabric, giving them a swift yank. Itachi gasped softly, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

"Shy?" Orochimaru teased, leaning closer to the ebony haired male. Orochimaru slid his hand underneath Itachi, his fingers becoming inquisitive.

Itachi let out a rather feminine squeal when he felt his entrance grazed. Orochimaru laughed at such a noise coming from the great Itachi Uchiha, slayer of clans. He roughly flipped Itachi over, the teens stomach now on the floor of the cave. Now it was Itachi's time to truly panic. He dug his nails into the coarse stone floor beyond the stretch of his cloak, trying to pull away. He made the progress of about a foot before rough being dragged back, in the process loosing one of his nails. The Uchiha hissed in pain at the sting the torn away nail brought. He gasped loudly, taking large hand fulls of his cloak when he felt an intrusion.

Orochimaru pressed his finger deeper, loving the sound of Itachi's voice in such distress. He wanted to hear it again. He added a second finger, purposely scratching his nails inside to draw blood. Itachi winced sharply when he felt the sensitive skin broken. Orochimaru pulled his finger out of the man sharply, pulling some of the blood with them. Itachi sighed softly, feeling some relief that nothing was inside him at the moment. Such feelings were lost when he heard Orochimaru shifting with his own clothes. He looked around franticly, still rueing the fact that he could not see.

Orochimaru grinned dangerously as he saw the mans frantic features. It was perfect. The snake gave a few stroke to his stiff flesh, moaning softly. He leaned closer, grabbing the Uchiha's hips and forcing the man into a semi kneeling position. He used one of his hands to place his erection in the right place. Itachi spun around as best he could with Orochimaru's hold and made a claw at the mans face, his hand hitting only air. He cried out softly when said arm was grabbed and twisted painfully. Orochimaru smirked as he now had better leverage.

Itachi lowered his head, knowing there was nothing he could do. He hated to admit it, but he was now to face defeat. Orochimaru sudden arched his hips forward. Itachi screamed loudly, his voice being drown out by the crashing water. The Uchiha gripped the cloak tightly as Orochimaru slammed inside his rear, tearing the flesh violently.

"S-Stop..." Itachi begged, wishing it would all end. Orochimaru smirked, crashing in harder on purpose just to cause more pain for his pet.

"Ah!" The Uchiha cried.

In. Out. In. Out. Itachi couldn't take it. His whole body shook with the throbbing of the thrusts, the racing of the blood inside his body. Orochimaru's loud moaning of his name. Tears broke from the edge of the mans eyes, staining his pail cheeks in the heat of the horrid moment.

"A-A-Ah!" He cried loudly, his rear aching worse with each forced thrust.

Orochimaru became faster and faster as he went, his ill gotten orgasm building. Itachi could feel the throbbing of the snakes member inside him, warning him of what was going to happen.

"N-Not inside!" Itachi begged desperately. Orochimaru leaned next to the Uchiha, his thrusts hitting a new angle from his different position.

"N-No..." Orochimaru moaned as he felt his climax take his body. Itachi flinched sharply, feeling the mans seed deep inside his bloodied hole. The snake gave a few more bunches, making sure he got the best of it before he stopped his thrusts.

The man pulled out sharply from the violated Uchiha, causing said younger man to gasp loudly. Orochimaru relinquished his hold on the mans hips, the Uchiha flopping to the stone floor on his side. The snake whipped himself off with the edge of Itachi's cloak. He fixed his pants, leaving the other as he left the cave behind.

Itachi pulled his legs close to his stomach, tears staining his pail cheeks. The Uchiha shuddered softly as he laid blindly on the ground, crying for his lost innocence.

**END**

Edit: You know you spelled something bad when you yourself can't even begin to decipher what it means even with context. I'm _so _glad I went back and fixed this. Honestly this was...A disgrace... *shakes head forlornly*

And for those who enjoyed this, I applaud you, because honestly while editing this, I caught a couple lines that just made my jaw drop in horror at the fact that I used to write this bad. My god, Itachi squealing like a girl? REALLY! It took me allot of will power not to change the story. _Allot._

Please Review and feel free to ask for a story! I am your humble servant!


End file.
